Taste The Love The Lucifer's Magic
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: New story! Neverending nightmares…blood…a raven haired boy, who calls himself “The Messenger”. Why walking with Death seems so familiar and whose messenger this Sasuke is? SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX, CHECK OUT FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!
1. Chapter 1

This is my poor attempt to write romance/fantasy/horror/. I would like to hear your opinions and whether I suck at this or not (probably yes). This is a whole new territory for me, so do not shoot (I catch the bullet with my teeth though). Yeah, I am testing my skills as a daring writer…(you can laugh now) 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[New story! Never-ending nightmares…blood…a raven-haired boy, who calls himself "The Messenger". Why walking with Death seems so familiar and whose messenger this Sasuke is[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_Taste The Love The Lucifer's Magic_

Again. Again. Again. I have to throw my blanket away from my bed since I do not want it to drench in blood. The blood flows from my ceiling as if the velvety stream was a river. I do not know where the blood comes from. There is no hole, no crack in the ceiling. Just a hell of a lot blood. Sticky, almost black blood.

I open my eyes, although they were never really shut - I open my "concrete" eyes. I am sitting on my bed, my forehead dripping sweat. It runs down my neck like thousands of ants with their small chilly feet. One day my heart will explode, I am sure. It is beating so hard that catching breath is almost impossible. Then I pass out.

My path is different from the others'. I know where I go night after night - I have always known. There, where no living soul can survive, where the air smells like acid and is so thick one could cut it with a knife. I stand in the fields of Hell, the land of death but I am not afraid. It is not the destination but the ride that rips my insides out in the open. Death itself is quiet.

Things are going worse. I cannot sleep anymore. Every night Death takes me by the hand and whispers sweet words into my ear. I follow him through the corridors and in between the marble pillars.

His hand it cold but somewhat familiar. Comfortable. His bony palm feels thin and light, yet, he has all the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sins of the fathers, sins of the daughters. My sins. I do not see his face; I can never see his face. I let him lead me and I close my eyes.

Morning. I am so tired; I cannot even keep my eyes open. I glide through the day like skaters do on ice but not feeling anything. Pictures change before my eyes and I reach for them, but I grab nothing. Thin air.

Night falls but I am not afraid of sleeping. Sleeping, as one calls it. Walking, as I call it. The girl is screaming her lungs out. I lift my blanket and all I see is blood. Again. Her leg is stuck between the wall and my bed, half of it is loose from the rest of her body. She screams and my ears hurt. They hurt so badly. I am soaked in blood. I reach my hand for her. Here we go again.

I wake up in some kind of an institution. The walls are pure white and the linoleum floor is shining after being polished too much. Everywhere I see white, like snow. No shadows. No blood.

I hear my mother crying; what is wrong with my son, what is wrong with my Naruto?!? Her sobs fill the air and her pearl like tears roll down her face on to the floor. Sleeping disorder, says a voice I do not recognize. He has to stay here, the voice continues. More sobs. Everything will be alright, he concludes.

Before leaving, he tells my mother that I linger between sleep and waking-hours. Mother buries her face into her hands. Oh, it is not between sleep and waking-hours dear doctor; I walk with Death. I linger between life and death. I smile to my mother, who hugs me and promises to come to visit me. This is the last time I see her.

The doctor leads me to a common room. He says to me that I should get acquainted with the other patients. We may have something in common, his clinical words echo in the hall. I look around in the room and I see people. Boys and girls, men and women at the brick of insanity. They are talking to themselves, petting their non-existent animals and rolling their eyes.

In the corner of the room, I see a boy of my age. He just gazes through the window his arms around his legs. I approach him, sit next to him. The silence is a mask which I am holding, he is behind a curtain.

Every night I die and I am born again, I say to him with my emotion-free voice. He does not reply. I find that comforting. I am Naruto Uzumaki, and you? I ask. No answer. The other patient near us tells me he is Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke…I taste the name in my mouth. It is like strawberries and vanilla with a hint of darkness. I like it. We keep silent until he opens his mouth slightly. I am the messenger, he says. I look at him and nod. A messenger of what? I wonder.

Every day we have the same routine. He sits in the corner; I walk to him and talk to him. He does not answer. Time flies like the birds, which head for the South in the fear of winter. I tell him about my world of nightmares and he listens or at least I think so. Little by little I get him to open up for me.

He smokes too, helps him to breathe, he says. We take long walks around the nearby lake; we watch its surface, which is moulded every time something touches it. The lake is like time, but we are shut outside. We can only watch how world goes on never having the opportunity to interfere with its pace.

I wish I die soon, I say. He stops in his tracks and gazes at me. Do not say that, he tells me. Then I do not have anyone to talk to, he says. I chuckle, am I just your relief - a sad excuse not to feel lonely? No…he says.

Do you know what "dream" I had yesterday? I ask him. No, he says. My bed became my grave. It was pitch-black and I could taste the fear. It was deep and it sucked me in. I tried to hold on to something and then again not. I knew what was waiting for me, I tell him. What, he asks. Death. He always waits for me, I say. I laugh a little, but he keeps quiet.

He comes closer to me and embraces me. I am sorry, he says. Do not be, I reply. As he presses me against his body, I inhale everything that is Sasuke. The odour is a mixture of cigarettes, ice and freedom. I encircle him with my arms and we stay like that for awhile. He ruffles my hair and lights a new cigarette. They kill you, I say to him. Do not worry, I will not go before you, he smiles. What does he mean by that? I wonder.

I follow him through the main doors into his room. Plain white. He takes of his shirt in order to put on another. I admire his torso. He is slender and his skin shimmers like pearls. There are to bumps on his back, right above his shoulder blades. I approach him and run my fingers on those overhangs. He shivers a little under my touch. Then he yanks my wrist and turns around fast.

I am about to say I am sorry, but those words never leave my lips since he steals them. He presses his lips on mine and my throat gives a groan without my permission. His lips feel so soft and warm. My lips are on fire as he devours them. He runs his tongue over my lips, licking the corners on my mouth. My breath hitches.

His hands are enjoying their own adventure inside my blouse, touching me all over. His panting is in unison with mine. A knock on the door and we detach. The doctor comes in. I hope he does not see that my face is red and I try not to huff so much.

He watches us carefully. What have you been doing? He asks with a stern voice. I am starting to panic since I know touching of any kind is out of the picture here. We ran here, lunchtime, Sasuke says. The doctor glances at us warily. Follow me, he says.

After the lunch I had to come back to my own room. I brush my lips with my fingers. My lips, where his were just a moment ago, and I smile. I miss him already. I can still taste him in my mouth. My heart beats so loud in my chest that I am deaf to my surroundings. I want him to kiss me again. I want to feel like this again. With him. I want to touch his skin like he touched mine.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my poor attempt to write romance/fantasy/horror/. I would like to hear your opinions and whether I suck at this or not (probably yes). This is a whole new territory for me, so do not shoot (I catch the bullet with my teeth though). Yeah, I am testing my skills as a daring writer…(you can laugh now) 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors. (Twoshot)

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto / Naruto x Sasuke

**Summary**[New story! Never-ending nightmares…blood…a raven-haired boy, who calls himself "The Messenger". Why walking with Death seems so familiar and whose messenger this Sasuke is[SasuNaru, twoshot, rated M for SEX

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

The doctor calls me into his office. His face is crooked into a nasty mask. He never smiles. Do you still have the nightmares, he asks. No, I reply. I lie. Good, the first step to heeling is to accept that those dreams do not exist and then they disappear, he tells me. You are getting better, he says and shoves a lollipop into my hand.

I put it into my mouth and I taste the bitter-sweet essence of it. Do not hang with that Sasuke too much, he orders me. He is not good company, he cannot be cured, the doctor concludes. I do not reply. I stand up and leave his office. It is like leaving a crypt. I need Sasuke, I whisper so that he does not hear me. I need him.

Why did I lie? If I did not, I would be stuck here forever. I would be locked in the basement. Sasuke, I need to find him. He is sitting on the hard metal bench in the yard, smoking his cigarettes. Hi, I say. He nods. Before I sit down, he stands up and takes me by the hand. He dumps his cigarette and asks me to follow him. I would follow him to the end of world.

Little did we know that the doctor was observing us from behind the faded curtains. Sasuke's hand is cold but soft; my palm fits perfectly to his. Like we are meant for each other. Nonsense, I laugh silently in my head. Yet, it feels so right.

He takes me to the lake, where no one can see us. With ferocity, he pulls me close and kisses me. All air escapes me as he hungrily savours my lips, my mouth. I start to respond to his kisses and our tongues dance like cherry blossoms in the wind.

He nibs my lower lip, sucks it and I moan. I am getting utterly hard. He breaks for air and only a thin but visible trail of saliva binds us together. His eyes glint and he drowns himself into my neck. I am pure wax and all the noises around us disappear. All I hear is him breathing heavily, raggedly.

He starts to grind his groin against mine creating heat between us. I moan under his touch and my eyes flicker. A branch lets out a crack. Separate them, I hear someone saying. Strong men in their lab coats grab us and pull us apart. I try to struggle but it is of no use.

Our dear doctor comes forward and lets his gaze wander from me to Sasuke. I warned you Naruto, he says disappointment in his voice. We do not tolerate homosexuality here in this facility, he says angrily. You little punk, he spits and slaps Sasuke in the face. No! I scream.

Take him away, the doctor orders and they start to drag Sasuke away. Sasuke looks a bit terrified; they know his secret. I love you, he whispers to me until he is hit again. Me too, I love you too, I scream.

It has been two weeks since that incident and I have not seen Sasuke. Is he okay? I need to see him, I love him…oh, God I love him, make this pain go away. I know his door is locked, I know, since I tried to open it. I have to see him; we have to escape this place, where happiness does not reside.

I study my window and its frames. If I push a little and use a spoon, then I can…open, it is open. Fresh air hits my face and for the first time in my life I know I make the right decision. I climb to the window panel outside and start to walk along it. The wind messes up my hair and I have to feel my way to his window. Step by step I get closer.

So, one does this for love? It seems so. I knock on his window. It startles him from his stupor and his eyes widen. He runs to the window, almost rips it open and pulls me into his arms. Tears roll down his cheeks as he holds me with a tight grip. Do not ever do that again, he whispers. I kiss him and put my all into that kiss - the incarnation of my love.

Our kisses are like fire; the flames eat up everything. He pulls my shirt off and I his. His back is covered in bruises and whipping marks. I touch them lightly and run my fingers on them. He flinches. Sorry, I whisper.

He unbuttons me jeans and leaves me naked. Then he unbuttons his own and we stand before each other like Adam and Eve, except that in our case there are two Adams. His body is of angel's. He is so perfect that it makes me ashamed of my body. You are beautiful, he says.

He leads me to his bed and lays me there. The bed squeaks but we do not let it bother us. He leaves butterfly kisses all over and lowers himself next to my groin. He parts my legs and kisses my inner thighs. My breath hitches and I moan.

He takes my manhood between his plush lips and inside his mouth. I get all horny just by looking at him. My member twitches inside his mouth and he sucks it hard. Up and down goes his raven-haired head.

The pulses I send to his mouth make him harder and I can see precum leaking down on to the mattress. I take him by the shoulders, let me taste you too, I plead. He raises his head, cum dripping from his moist lips and I almost burst then and there.

We swap places and now he lies on the bed. I lower my head and start by licking his member. He groans. I take the throbbing thing into my mouth and twirl my tongue around it. His back aches as I start to blow him. He seems so fragile laying there. Then he halts me and whispers to sit on him.

I raise my whole body and set myself right above his groin. I press myself down and with the help of my hand I take his member inside me. It hurts a little but the saliva and the precum ease the way. Now he is all the way in and I can feel his member filling me thoroughly.

I start to slide up and down on him, pleasure filling us both. He takes me by the hips and gives more power to my thrusts. I ride him with all my might. He raises his upper body a little and starts to lick and kiss my chest. We both moan and groan. Faster, he pleads. Help me, I plead back. Our screams fill the hallway.

There is banging on the door, the doctor orders his men to tear it down. We do not care. Sasuke shouts, his back almost ripping apart. Through huffing and puffing I see that black wings grow out of those bumps on his back. They grow fast; fill the space between him and the bed.

He presses his body close to mine and whispers to me that he is my messenger. Then the whole room fills with yellowish light and the time around us slows down. There, right next to our united bodies stands Death itself offering his hand to me. I just watch him as he takes off the hood with his other hand. The face that greets me is my own. Death grins and fades away.

The wings are at their widest and the whole room bathes in light. What is happening, the men outside shout in panic. We keep up the pace until I burst. I get the most powerful orgasm in my life, which like in chain reaction sets Sasuke over board.

I cum on to his stomach and I groan the whole time. My muscles clench him hard and he empties himself in me. His hot seed fills me up, warms me inside. I found you, my Lord, he whispers through sweat and huffing. I smile back at him and let him embrace me. I love you, I whisper back. I have been waiting, I smile.

Then the light fades away and the men break down the door. Sir, they are not here, they say in unison. All they see is black feathers on Sasuke's bed. Fuck, the doctor swears. It seems that Death found its messenger, he concludes in self-loathe. We were careless, he sighs then and leaves the room.

That night Death took the doctor for his sins were too great. Now Death does not work alone since his black angel carries half of his burden. Love goes beyond worlds, reaches the living and the dead. Hell becomes heated again…


End file.
